


Four Things The CW Won't Tell Us about Dean Winchester - and One Thing They Have

by greedy_dancer



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-11-01
Updated: 2006-11-01
Packaged: 2017-10-27 06:08:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/292469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greedy_dancer/pseuds/greedy_dancer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>One</i>
</p><p>
  <i>Dean's a smoker. When he was thirteen, he'd started stealing cigarettes out of his Dad's secret stash.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Four Things The CW Won't Tell Us about Dean Winchester - and One Thing They Have

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted in Nov 2006. Beta-ed by Perseph2hades.

**One**

Dean's a smoker. When he was thirteen, he'd started stealing cigarettes out of his Dad's secret stash, and then one day John had come back from a hunt and thrown him a full, unopened pack on his way to the kitchen. "You make sure you find a better hiding place. Don't want Sammy to come across those." Dean had been fifteen.

Dean had thought he'd been really good at hiding his little secret from his brother, until the morning of his seventeenth birthday when he'd found a silver lighter under his pillow, wrapped in plain Kraft paper, and John had been gone for a week. The next morning, Sam had lectured him about cancer and impotence and Dean had grunted, but he'd hung onto the lighter long after he'd lost his favourite shirt and his favourite blade and his favourite tape. And the time he'd had to pawn it to buy ammo, he'd gone and bought it back as soon as he'd been able to, and then he'd slept in the Impala for a week, too broke for a motel room.

Dean never uses the lighter during the hunts, only for his cigarettes. The voice that sounds like Sam in his head says "These things'll kill ya" each time he hears the zip noise, but hell. It's not like it's stopped him doing anything before.

 

**Two**

Once, while Sam was at Stanford, Dean tracked his prey all the way to a Britney Spears concert, and stayed long after the creature-of-the-week had gone up in flames.

 

**Three**

There had been that time, after an exhausting stakeout, a particularly gruesome killing and a series of disapproving looks from ungrateful townies, when Dean had reached his point of non-caring. So when the girl had come onto him with a giggle that didn't say let's go as much as I'm scared, her thick make-up mainly showcasing how old she wasn't - well, Dean had taken her back to the motel anyway.

Half an hour later Dean was in the shower. He didn't wince when he heard the door slam. He wasn't particularly proud of what he'd done, but the girl had consented and he was tired of being the hero all the goddamn time. So he propped his forehead against the tiles, pushed all thoughts to the back of his mind and watched as the last bloody swirls disappeared down the drain.

 

**Four**

If Dean made a list of the things he hates, so-called scary tv-shows would appear not too far under "Sam's whining". He hates the way they take the stuff of their lives, wrap it in glamourous packaging, sprinkle a few jokes for comic relief and shove it down teenagers' throats. Nevermind Sam's arguments that they're educational. The writers don't seem to bother checking their facts; it's just mindless entertainment, and more often than not the bad guys come out looking a lot better than the heroes anyway. Talk about counter-productive. In Dean's fantasy he kidnaps a couple of studio executives, takes them on a hunt, makes them dig out the rotting corpse, shoves their faces in gore and shows them exactly how far from the truth their crap really is.

 

**Five**

In the end, this is the only thing that counts - this, Sam with him and in him and around him. Sam, who can get him from zero to infuriated just as fast as he can get him hard. Sam who's been entrusted to him with his father's last words, and Dean will protect him if it's the last thing he does. Dean's a realist, he knows it probably will be; but when Sam looks at him like that, he swears this will be the longest defeat he can make it.

 

The end.


End file.
